Souvenir Photo
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Una imagen, un recuerdo preciado del pasado puede hacer que el dolor de tu corazón sea mas ligero, si el amor de tu vida se escapa de tus manos.
**Hola a todos, les trago una nueva entrega para este fandom, aprovecho en actualizar estando en vacaciones porque después será más complicado.**

 **Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, solo son usados en los más loco escritos que la musa se le pueda ocurrir, todo lo demás es hecho por el Sensei Reki.**

 **Sin más pasen y lean.**

 **SOUVENIR PHOTO**

 **AINCRAD/IRL**

 **Guardar en un lugar especial tus objetos más preciados lo convierte en un recuerdo importante y con orgullo podrás decir que alguna vez tuviste algo para aferrarte y seguir adelante**

Kazuto estaba molesto, tenía mucha prisa por haber despertado tarde y lo peor de todo es que no lograba encontrar su billetera y los boletos de abordaje de su avión de regreso a Japón. Puso su habitación de patas arriba y aun así no podía encontrar las cosas, donde las había puesto?, nadie podría haberlas retirado de su sitio.

Si, es cierto que toda la vida fuera un despistado, pero esto rallaba de lo ridículo, ya era un adulto por dios santo, no podía pasarle esto a él. Sus ojos grises escaneaban de lleno la habitación, bufo despeinándose con irritación, se encamino a su armario, abrió las puertas y comenzó a sacar todas las prendas que allí estaban entre colgadas y dobladas, paso por los accesorios, los cajones de la ropa interior, la ropa deportiva, la gaveta de sus documentos u objetos de trabajo almacenados y nada.

-No puedo ser tan olvidadizo maldita sea!-grito por lo bajo golpeando la puerta

Se arrodillo para sacar lo que tenía guardado en la parte inferior, aunque al mismo tiempo se preguntaba que podrían estar haciendo esas cosas allá. Estaba por rendirse al destino cruel y a su mala suerte del dia cuando su mirada cayó sobre la vista de un cofre algo gastado.

-Y esto?-enarco sus cejas al notar lo grande que era, además de que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

La agarro olvidándose de lo que buscaba y se sentó en el suelo, retiro el cobertor de la parte superior que lo mantenía atado y abrió la tapa, viendo su contenido soltó una sonrisa de nostalgia, su madre había sido quien le dio aquella idea de pequeño, le dijo que debía de tener guardadas en una caja todos los tesoros y recuerdos más importantes.

Lo primero que agarro fue un borrador, una caja de colores, una serie de medallas escolares y de cuando estaba en el club de kendo al que su abuelo lo obligo a ir-suspiro-aunque ese tiempo fue muy duro para él y por ende al final descarto continuar, algunos momentos los recordaría con una sonrisa, su hermana estaba entre ellos.

El viento que se coló por la ventana abierta, asaltaba su cabello moviéndolo con calidez mientras se mezclaba con sus recuerdos hasta que por fin llego a los más importantes como el que tenía sobre su mano, una foto, una imagen que busco recuperar por mucho tiempo y que gracias a Yui había podido salvar del viejo SAO, su primera foto con Asuna en el piso 22 del viejo Aincrad como pareja casada.

 **++Flash Back++**

 **26 de octubre de 2024**

El sol estaba arriba en el cielo mostrando gran resplandor y por entonces un joven de cabello negro corría con alegría hacia el lago que se encontraba cerca de su vivienda, se le había hecho tarde para encontrarse con su esposa. En su mano izquierda un ítem que Agil les consiguió para la ocasión.

Por insistencia de su esposa había ido de compras y pronto al llegar a su cabaña, su amada le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que lo esperaba en el lago. Al acercarse más pudo escuchar una melodía que lo hizo parar, no podía evitar compararla con la de un hermoso ruiseñor, cada nota lo envolvía con nitidez y por si fuera poco reconocía esa voz.

Con una medio sonrisa se acercó con sigilo sabiendo que ella no tenía ninguna skill activada, al asomarse detrás de un árbol y enfocar su mirada gris en la escena tuvo que abrirlos en sorpresa al ver lo que ocurría.

Estaba cantando, pero al mismo tiempo bailaba, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con dos aberturas a cada lado que le dejaban ver sus estilizadas piernas, no llevaba calzado y su cabello no tenía ningún lugar tomado.

La figura que danzaba y cantaba con ojos cerrados estaba contra la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el lago, trago en seco mientras que los brazos se elevaban al cielo, acompasados con el movimiento sutil de las caderas que lo dejo embobado

-Es hermosa-pronuncio en voz baja mientras que activaba el ítem que Agil les había enviado, era un cristal de fotografía, lo coloco con dirección a su sensual esposa.

Un pequeño flash sorprendió a Asuna quien de inmediato dejo de bailar y llevo su ambarina mirada hacia el responsable encontrando la sonrisa de su amado.

-Ki..Kirito-Kun!-grito sonrojada, sus mejillas se inflaron y sus puños se apretaron sin saber si era de rabia o vergüenza, tenia el deseo de abrir su ventana y sacar su amado estoque para atacarlo.

-No sabía que podrías bailar de esa manera-se fue acercando a su abochornada esposa

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-le respondió poniendo sus ojos en el cristal-me tomaste una fotografía?

-Por supuesto, no quiero que mis vacaciones se pierdan solo en recuerdos, quiero tenerlo conmigo y que mejor forma que tomando fotos?-abrió el icono de carga del cristal y proyecto la imagen recién tomada-eres hermosa Asuna, un ángel que gracias al cielo es solo mío.

Kirito se situo detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura haciendo caso omiso a sus instintos asesinos, sabía que estaba abochornada, pero no lo atacaría. Asuna meneo la cabeza mientras que sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas. La soltura que su amado espedachin demostraba era increíble, con solo dos días después de su boda, no le importaba demostrarle sus sentimientos, era mas abierto y eso le agradaba.

Tras colocarle las manos justo debajo de los pechos e inclinar su cabeza para inhalar su aroma a través de su cuello pronuncio.

-Quiero que me cuentes toda tu vida, toda sin omitir detalle-le dio un beso tierno en su cuello-todos aquellos secretos, aquellos sueños y anhelos los quiero conocer Asuna, todo lo tuyo es mío

Ante aquella confesión dicha de forma tan sensual la destello se estremeció.

-Todo lo mío es tuyo-coloco su mano derecha sobre los brazos que su amado-asi como yo quiero conocer a la persona que está frente a mí-Su cuerpo se calentaba mucho no por el ambiente, era por la calidez misma de su amado.

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el roce de sus labios y de su nariz en la oreja. Un escalofrió intenso recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante. El aprovecho para apartar de un empujón su vestido hacia arriba, recogió un puñado de esa hermosa tela, sus esbeltas y comestibles piernas quedaron al contacto de ellas.

En la mente del espadachín negro no había otra forma de demostrarle a su amada lo que sentía, la quería hacer suya, seducirla, quería que le rogara. Amarla en ese lugar donde nadie se interpondría en su momento apasionado.

El cristal de fotografía estaba levitando en el aire justo como el lo había lanzado antes de abrazarla, su flash no se dejó notar por la subcomandante pero el momento de su beso y su desnudes fue captado a detalle, solo para la memoria del espadachín. Esa foto iría a su cofre de recuerdos. No solo en la vida real, también en el virtual lo crearía y que mejor que con la modelo más hermosa, su amada esposa.

 **++End Flash Back++**

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron en melancolía por el recuerdo, en verdad la había olvidado después de tantos años, pero se alegraba que aun permaneciera intacta.

Esa imagen le recordaba los momentos de paz que vivieron esas dos semanas en Aincrad, porque al volver al mundo real todo comenzó a descarrilarse, sus vidas planificadas en sus mentes fueron reformadas de una forma increíble, los sentimientos se entremezclaron, manos ajenas se metieron en lo suyo. La vida no fue color de rosa, fue una batalla constante por mantenerse a flote, una batalla para que su corazón no se cansara, una batalla para que su mente, su cuerpo y alma estuvieran en sincronía.

Sus ojos volvieron al cofre de recuerdos donde un sobre blanco se dejó ver, ante esto su cuerpo se tensó y sus lágrimas por poco cayeron. Esa carta enviada por su amada fue la destrucción de los planes que tenía en su vida.

 **++Flash Back++**

Habían transcurrido 6 meses desde que se había ganado la beca completa para asistir a la universidad de Santa Clara en Estados Unidos, pero aunque le iba de maravilla nada le podía doler más que la desesperación de saberse separado de su amada Asuna. No habían podido quedar en buenos términos en su partida, ella quería ayudar a su hermano en su camino de manejar la compañía familiar y no pudo decidir si irse con el o seguir en su natal Japón.

Tuvieron una discusión seria, se separaron enojados, pero ella prometió con un mohín inconforme que se mantendrían al contacto y que cuando menos lo esperara lo visitaría.

Esa promesa no había sido cumplida, su hermana Suguha fue la única que lo acompaño, siempre atenta a todo lo que necesitaba se desvivía porque estuviera bien, nada pensaba que le ocultaba hasta que una noche de invierno cuando regreso cansado de un largo dia escucho como ella estaba conversando con alguien por teléfono.

No le presto importancia hasta que el tema cambio hacia su amada.

-Ya te lo dije Reicon nada me hará cambiar de parecer, Asuna por fin ha desistido de ese amor que decía profesarle a mi hermano y eso me deja el camino libre para conquistarlo y que sea mío.

-Te equivocaste Suguha, fuiste muy cruel al ocultarle todo de ella-se escuchó por el altavoz del celular.

-No me importa, ella se metió en lo que me pertenecía desde un principio-apretó sus puños al escuchar eso y ver por el rabillo de la puerta de la sala que ella tenía una carta en sus manos- acabo de recibir su carta de despedida, finalmente Kazuto me pertenece.

No quiso escuchar más, abrió con rabia la puerta haciendo sobresaltar a la menor de los Kirigaya, esta al ver de quien se trataba palideció de golpe, su cuerpo tembló y sus lágrimas cayeron. La mirada de rabia que tenía el espadachín jamás la había visto, nunca una de odio, nunca una de decepción.

Esa noche la golpeo en el rostro por primera y última vez, la hizo decir todas las verdades, le confeso que Asuna lo había tratado de contactar muchas veces al celular, al correo, en los juegos y hasta por cartas, pero simplemente Suguha eliminaba toda evidencia para Kazuto y solo le decía a Asuna, "Está ocupado en cosas más importantes, dice que no quiere verte"

Pero lo que lo dejo destrozado fue aquella última carta que recibió de su amada, algo que lo dejo en el abismo.

 **Mi amado Kazuto**

 **En este día quiero escribir estas palabras que me salen de mi alma, pues no tengo tu presencia a mi lado hace mucho tiempo y el abismo cada vez es más extenso.**

 **No lo dudes sigues siendo el único amor de mi vida, así que hoy quiero decirte muchas cosas, expresarte lo que ya no puedo callar, esta es la voz del sentimiento que ya no puedo ahogar.**

 **Contigo viví momentos maravillosos desde que nos conocimos en Aincrad, a tu lado aprendí el significado de la palabra amor, no a primera vista, pero si con un amor puro y creciente. Aprendí a ver el sol brillar, por ti aprendí a reír, fui esa débil avecilla que por ti aprendió a volar, compartí contigo mis penas, mis angustias, mis alegrías, mis tristezas, teniendo a flor de labio las palabras que me llenaron de consuelo y alegría.**

 **Por ti hice demasiadas locuras que jamás había hecho y que no me arrepiento de haberlas propiciado, porque gracias a ti fui libre de la jaula de mi familia, de la jaula de mi madre y del dinero.**

 **Te he llamado tantas veces en mi mundo de sueños, y siento cuando mis labios se unen con los tuyos, te siento tan cerca de mí, pero lo más triste es cuando despierto y estoy sola, nada entonces me consuela porque el pasado ha muerto y las responsabilidades nos han devorado, por eso dejo escapar mi llanto, llanto que trato de contener en mi almohada, fiel compañera de mis sentimientos.**

 **Mis ilusiones son como las olas cuando chocan entre las rocas y se pierden en la arena, espero que algún día puedas recordar cuanto te amo , cuanto te echo de menos, he aprendido amarte como la flor y la nube, como el mar y las estrellas, como el murmullo del rió y el beso de la luna.**

 **Podré tenerlo todo gracias a mis padres, podré sonreírle a la vida y a aquellos que me conocen con una falsedad que no reconocerían, pero solo Dios sabe la tristeza que me invade y la cruel melancolía al saber que esta herida que me causa esta despedida no podrá cerrar mientras yo viva. Se muy bien que yo fui la causante de la separación, se que no me aferre lo suficiente a nuestras metas, deje a un lado lo más importante y comencé un camino en el cual no estas y no estarás. Te fuiste de mi lado en una noche de lluvia, una noche que fue una despedida con sabor a sal, una despedida de besos cortos, lagrimas sin control y cuerpos calientes que poco a poco se apagaban.**

 **Nuestros caminos fueron diferentes desde entonces y ahora mi alma esta entristecida por que ya no puedo seguir, es por eso que me alejo para siempre de tu vida, me voy con el alma derrotada por no tener tu amor de regreso, por no ser tan fuerte como creí**

 **La historia de mi dulce y apasionado amor imposible se termina aquí, por eso amor mío cuando me veas marchar muchas cosas para ti abre dejado y vivirán en lo azul de tu recuerdo, te dejare mis noches que serán de amargura al sentirme impotente por que no supe luchar más por tu amor, te dejo la mitad de mi corazón. Y si existe otra vida nuevamente te seguiré amando.**

 **Gracias por ese amor intenso que me demostraste, por tus silencios, tus manías, ocurrencias y palabras, sin ellas no hubiese sabido conocerte, ahora solo me queda decirte en 3 palabras la sinceridad que encierra mi pobre corazón esas 3 palabras son: gracias mi amor.**

 **Adiós mi dulce y apasionado Kazuto, por siempre te amare, por eso hoy he decidido marcharme de Japón, me ire a seguir mis propios sueños rotos, aquellos que una vez quise compartir a tu lado. No te mentiré hay alguien que ha quedado a mi lado recogiendo los pedazos de mi corazón roto, una persona que trata de animarme y sacarme del abismo de esta separación y despedida. Esta persona trata de darme su amor sin compromiso y creo que tiene el derecho de intentarlo.**

 **Me casare aunque se me parta el alma, me casare con un hombre que no serás tú, con un hombre que es más cercano y leal a mí de lo que tu jamás fuiste. Nuestro abismo tal vez sea llenado por el, pero ten en mente algo, tu serás siempre mi primer y único amor. Un amor imposible que a fin de cuentas ha dejado atrás grandes momentos. Lo que más me duele es que no serás a quien vea al despertar cada mañana, no serás el padre de mis hijos ni el dueño de mi cuerpo, no serás más que un recuerdo hermoso, pero alejado de quien será para mí el pilar de mi vida destrozada.**

 **Sentí que era mi deber escribirte estas palabras, no se si te llegaran donde estas, ninguna de mis cartas o llamadas anteriores han sido recibidas por ti, pero confió en Dios para que esta última nota te llegue a salvo.**

 **Adiós, espadachín negro**

 **Tuya para siempre Yuuki Asuna**

 **PDTA: Yui-chan jamás perderá a su madre, me mantendré en contacto con ella y lo sabe, hable con ella sobre mi decisión.**

 **++End Flash Back++**

Con aquella carta había llegado su primer obsequio para ella una vez que tuvo su recuperación luego de volver de ALO, era un collar en forma de corazón, un collar de plata que se podía abrir y que en su interior contenía una foto de ella junto a Yui y una frase con la fecha de su matrimonio en SAO.

Regreso a Japón para encontrarla, pero ya no estaba, sus padres no sabían de su paradero y sus amigos no querían hablar con el, su desaparición fue su tormento. Sus ojos en la actualidad estaban melancólicos.

Decidió guardarlo con la carta en su cofre de recuerdos y no sacarlo más. Ya habían pasado 14 años desde ese hecho y en verdad se le había olvidado que lo tenía. Desde entonces los eventos que pasaron fueron más importantes como su carrera, su vida y su propio futuro, puso un muro de hierro alrededor de su corazón para que nadie más pudiera atravesarlo y lastimarlo.

Aunque tal vez solo la carta y el objeto quedaron al olvido, porque el recuerdo de aquella hermosa subcomandante siempre lo tuvo presente.

Con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado por segunda vez, esto cuando pasaron dos años desde aquel fatídico adiós, ahora tenia una familia, estaba felizmente casado y adoraba a sus hijos. Si, volvió a enamorarse, una hermosa mujer hizo caer su muro de hierro tan fácil que lo sorprendió, la vida fue distinta desde ese momento.

Entonces que haría con estos 3 tesoros?

La foto era hermosa, el collar era sentimiento y la carta una despedida.

-Papa ya encontraste los boletos de avión?-escucho que lo llamaban, se había quedado tan ensimismado que se le había ido el tiempo.

-Aun no-respondió con simpleza mientras dirigía su plata mirada hacia unos idénticos que lo observaban desde el marco de la ventana, una sonrisa de pureza se dejaba ver con dos huecos entre sus dientes frontales, prueba de que estaba mudando como todo niño de su edad.

-A mama no le gustara como dejaste la habitación?-dijo mientras que entraba con cuidado hacia donde está su padre.

-No te preocupes Kazuki, yo me encargo-le respondió mientras se paraba. Una vez que su retoño se paro a su lado y observaba curioso la caja se decidió. Alzo sus brazos y coloco el collar en su cuello. Después de todo su verdadera dueña no lo usaría más.

-Y esto?-pregunto curioso

-Un obsequio de mi pasado que tú conoces-suspiro-ya estuvo mucho tiempo guardado así que creo que a ti te quedara mejor

El pequeño pelinegro asintió sonriendo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, bajo con apuro las escaleras siendo seguido por un Kazuto que a paso ligero observaba a lo lejos la escena que su hijo desato. El pequeño estaba abrazado a otra persona.

Sonrió un poco, ese collar nunca le sería regresado

 **++Souvenir Photo++**

 **-** Mami mira lo que papa me dio-dijo Kazuki con una feliz sonrisa

Su progenitora se encontraba en el auto acomodando las cosas que usarían para el viaje de regreso a Japón, volteo al escuchar la voz de alegría de su pequeño quien la abrazaba con fuerza. Ella lo recibió de la misma manera.

Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas para diversión del pequeño haciendo a Kazuto sonreír, parecía que estaban bailando, asi que decidió unirse a sus tesoros mas importantes.

Si, como lo había dicho antes, se enamoró por segunda vez…pero de la misma mujer

Nunca se imagino que el destino le trajera de regreso a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, aquel hombre que quiso ser su esposo no la pudo hacer feliz y decidió enviarla conmigo. No sabia de que se trataba aquella llamada al aeropuerto de parte de mi madre, era raro que ella me visitara, pero cuando note esa cabellera y esos ojos ambarinos únicos en el mundo, este se detuvo para mi, se notaba a la distancia que había llorado, estaban rojos, pero su hermosa figura me dejaron hechizado y como si fuera un magnetismo, como si aun estuviéramos en las líneas delanteras de Aincrad el instinto le hizo voltear hacia donde yo estaba.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y mi cuerpo tembló cuando ella corrió a mis brazos. Todos en la sala se quedaron observando confundidos la escena, pero para mi era sub real. Ella me beso, yo la bese, la abrace, me rei y di gracias a dios. Las palabras no debían de significar nada en ese momento, su calor derretía todo hielo formado en mi, pero unas pocas me desarmaron como un hombre enamorado.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien-le escuche susurrar mientras se alejaba y volteaba por donde había venido.

-…-no pude hablar, el aire se fue de mis pulmones cuando un par de cabecitas una morena y otra castaña rojiza se acercaron, eran dos miradas curiosas y puras. Yo solo atine a caer de rodillas cuando escuche quienes eran

-En nuestra despedida me dejaste dos hermosos tesoros…te presento a Aiko y a Hime, ellas son tus hijas, tienen 3 años-me observo triste-no quise alejarlas de ti, pero..

-Lo se, no debes de darme explicaciones-las abrace a las tres, no me importo la hora, las personas o el lugar, llore como un niño pequeño, llore con todo el sentimiento que no sabía que tenía y del que me aferre para no enloquecer.

-…-Ambas pequeñas se separaron un poco y me dieron un beso en mis mejillas, me limpiaron mis lágrimas y dijeron en unísono- Buenos días Papi, te quiero!

-Y yo a ustedes

Esa tarde nos tomamos una foto nueva, una foto que reemplazaba cualquier recuerdo importante que hubiese tenido hasta el momento. Esa foto reposaba en el cuello de mi esposa y mío.

Volví de mis recuerdos cuando los ambarinos ojos de mi esposa se abrieron en sorpresa al ver el collar, su mirar se pasó entre ambos sonriendo. Tomo a su pequeño de 6 años en sus brazos y se acercó al espadachín negro, un par de pisadas se escuchaban por las escaleras por lo que pronto los 5 estuvieron reunidos.

-De donde sacaste el collar?-pregunto Asuna

-Me fue enviado con tu carta de despedida, lo guarde pero pienso que ya no te hará falta- termino por decir y la abrazo junto a su pequeño- Le queda bien a Kazuki no crees?

-Si, pero porque lo guardaste?, pensé que te había herido

-Lo hiciste, pero después de que la verdad fue revelada se convirtió en uno de mis mayores tesoros, un tesoro que me ayudo a seguir con vida aferrado a tu recuerdo, porque aquella foto y las siguientes son la muestra de una vida y una felicidad que aunque fue robada por mucho tiempo, al final dan fiel testimonio de los sentimientos que tenemos.

-Y que sentimientos tienes hacia mí?

-Te amo y nunca podría vivir sin ti mi adorado destello veloz.

 **Cuando la edad enfría la sangre y los placeres son cosa del pasado, el recuerdo más querido sigue siendo el último, y nuestra evocación más dulce, la del primer beso.**

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y una vez más es un placer aportar un grano de arena a este hermoso fandom.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

 **Sayo**


End file.
